King's Crush
by Kalisca
Summary: Seventh Prompt for my 30 Kisses Challenge. In which Rufus has a crush on a certain delivery boy but doesn't know how to tell him. CloudxRufus


**This is the seventh fic for my 30 kisses challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was _Surgeon_**** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy VII characters and universe belong to Square Enix. **

**King's Crush**

The last time Cloud had received a call from the Turks, Sephiroth's clones had appeared to resurrect him. Ne need to say he became a bit anxious once his phone rang and he saw it was Reno. Rufus wanted to see him, and the Turk didn't want to give him any reason. Frustrating to say the least.

Rufus never bothered him though, like he previously said, except when it was important, so Cloud still felt the need to go. He guessed that was too much to speak about it on the phone and that he had to go all the way to Healin Lodge.

The place hadn't changed, the landscape was beautiful, and Cloud took the time to admire his surroundings before entering the house. Reno and Rude were sitting on the couch, as expected, and Reno got up when he saw him.

"Yo, Cloud."

"Reno. Where is Rufus?"

"In the other room. I just wanted to tell you..." For once, Reno seemed careful with the words he was choosing to use. "Be careful with him."

Cloud frowned. "Careful? I believe the one who's "anonymously" helping with the W.R.O. is not a doll, last time I heard of him."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, yo."

The delivery man sighed, but nodded. Feeling that the two Turks wouldn't leave, he entered the other room. There was a simple bed and a desk, nothing fancy. How Shinra managed to live in this after his luxurious life was a mystery to Cloud.

Rufus was installed at the desk, writing something into a book, but he put down his pen when he heard Cloud coming.

"Good afternoon, Cloud." He turned around in his chair, facing him.

"Rufus. Why did you want to see me?"

"Always straight to business, as usual, I see. Well," Rufus said, opening a drawer to get something in it. "You're still a delivery man, aren't you?"

Cloud took the package the other was tending him. "I am. Why not send one of your turks to the Seventh Heaven?" He was getting angry, not understanding the ex-President's intentions.

Rufus actually _shrugged._

"I wanted to know if everything was alright."

"I'm out of here." Cloud, grumbled, heading for the door.

"Cloud! Listen, I wanted to apologize about what happened before."

"Whatever." And he was gone. Rufus sighed. That'd be harder than he originally thought.

He continued to give in person his packages to deliver, to Cloud's annoyance. He never spoke about Neo-Shinra to him either, but in fact he'd never heard of it since two years ago. Reeve never mentioned it existed. Could Shinra have stop his ideas of rebuilding his fallen castle? Not like he needed any more money to survive, but Cloud always thought of Rufus like a man in need of power... Maybe the man was only waiting for something... or Cloud had be wrong.

After a few weeks of the same pattern, the delivery man snapped.

"Why don't you tell me what you really want, Rufus? What do you need my help for, this time?"

The other blond man sighed, not liking the way his heartbeats were accelerating. He forced himself to remain calm though, because Cloud probably wouldn't like what'd follow. He stretched out one hand to him.

"Help me get up."

Cloud frowned, not expecting that. "I thought you couldn't walk anymore." He helped him nonetheless. Rufus' hand was warm in his.

"Nothing the best **surgeon **couldn't fix. My legs are just a bit rusty." He huffed once he was on his feet, a good portion of his weight supported by Cloud who didn't seem to notice.

"I see... What are you up to?" Rufus had placed both of his hands on his shoulders, and being a few inches taller, was leaving over him.

"You wanted to know the real reason of me requesting you here, no?"

Cloud nodded, not used to someone so close to him. Besides, Rufus was really attractive...

"It's because I wanted to see you." Rufus said.

"To see me?" To say the delivery man was confused was a understatement.

"Yes, I wanted to know how you were doing, after... everything that happened." Rufus closed his eyes for a few seconds, composing himself. "I just wanted to see you."

"Rufus..." Cloud put his hands on the other's arms, but to remove or simply feel them, he wasn't sure himself.

"You wanted to know, did you not?"

He didn't let the time to Cloud to talk and kissed him deeply. He carefully stepped back after, licking his lips.

"I hope you understand my intentions now."

Absently, Cloud nodded, eyes wide and staring at him.

"I... I need to think about it."

Rufus put up a small smile, not allowing himself to show his disappointment. He sat back at his desk once he was alone again, trying to continue what he was doing.

A few minutes later, his door was opened again.

"I forgot a package," said Cloud. His chair was turned to bring them face to face, and muscled arms were around his waist as hungry lips crashed on his.

**The End**


End file.
